Black Flames
by Ella Anders
Summary: After returning to Alfea things start to go downhill for the Winx after they learn Valtor is still alive. Slowly Bloom starts to uncover the dark side of her power as well as herself that leaves her wondering who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Flames**

**Summary: After returning to Alfea, things start to go downhill for the Winx after they learn Valtor is still alive. Slowly Bloom starts to uncover the dark side of her power as well as herself that leaves her wondering who she really is.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Goodbye Mom, bye Dad. Don't worry, I promise I'll call often." Bloom called as she slowly walked down the steps in front of Mike and Vanessa's townhouse and onto the sidewalk towards downtown, the fairy had quickly popped by her childhood home to spend some quality time with the couple who raised her and say goodbye to them before the Winx, Specialist and herself returned back to Magix.

It was bitter sweet to think in forty-eight hours she would be returning to Alfea, the place that she had always called her second home and resume the life she left behind when she and the Winx accepted the mission to find and protect the last fairy of Earth. That day felt like it had happened only yesterday, but here they where now, their mission was completed, the Earth fairies where now free, Roxy was planning on attending Alfea next school year and Earth's belief in magic was restored.

Things really couldn't have gone better.

Bloom frowned_, I'm really going to miss this place,_ the keeper of the great flame shoved her hands in her jacket pockets as a cold gust of air hit her, the warm seasons where long gone. The fairy looked up at the sky, suddenly the place she had called home for sixteen years, the place she knew like the back of her hand. It was different- it had changed…as did she.

Everything was changing and the truth of the matter was it scared her.

As did the future. She had no idea what was going to happen when she returned to Alfea, would there be a new mission awaiting her and her friends? Was the entire magical dimension once again in danger? After the class her and the Winx where teaching was over what will she do? They had Love and Pet… and the band too.

What about her and Sky, would they ever get married? Off all the questions this one stuck out the most. Ever since he had become king they had seemed out of sync with one another, she couldn't help but to start to believe they were growing apart and the sparks where gone. A shiver when up her spine, it seemed as if her and Sky had been together forever and Bloom simply couldn't picture her life without him in it.

Worried of what life would be like without her love, Bloom wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, her eyes drifted downward. The princess let out a sigh as she crossed the street until her feet lead her into the local Pizza Hut. The bells on the door chimed as she opened the glass door and walked inside. As Bloom advanced towards the counter she looked around the nearly empty eatery. She counted a grand total of seven people; a family of four gathered around a circular table in the middle of the dining room, a older couple drinking a large cup of Pepsi _Lady and the Tramp_ style as they looked each other lovingly in the eyes and lastly a middle aged woman setting alone at a table who was eyeing Bloom over and over.

Bloom shifted nervously as she waited for someone behind the counter to wait on her. "What can I getcha?" A tall and lean woman in her early twenties inquired.

"I'm picking up an order for Peters," the woman nodded and when to get the order that was ready to go in the rack.

"Whoa. I was wounderin' who ordered all theses pies! There is almost enough to feed a small army," she light hearty joked.

Bloom looked sheepish as she let out a small giggle, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. There for me and my friends, it was kind of my turn to get dinner."

The woman nodded as she picked up the slip to add up Bloom's total. After reading over the small paper she looked up at Bloom, then back to the paper and made a face. "Wait. _Bloom_ Peters, oh my God I didn't recognize ya." Bloom look puzzled," Don'tcha remember me, Jordan Campbell? We use to be in English class together with Mr. Stones."

Bloom's expression changed as memories from her life pre-Alfea resurface. "Oh, _oh_. Jordan how could I _not_ remember you."

Jordan nodded her head, "Ha-ha, I know. Man those where the days. And I can not believe you forgot 'bout me!"

"Sorry Jordan, I just have a lot on my mind…" Jordan studied Bloom's face and raised an eyebrow, "It's nothing, really."

"Oh-kay if you say so B." Jordan leaned up against the counter, "So how have you been? I haven't seen you since you -quite mysteriously if I may say -when off to school overseas."

"I know it was really sudden and I really am sorry for not saying good-bye before I left, it's complicated." Bloom looked her friend in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

Jordan nodded her head, "It's okay I understand. Things happen, so what have you been up to?"

Bloom put her hands in her pockets, "I finished school not too long ago, found and reconnected with my birth parents. I was living with them for a while until me and some of my friends decided to move back here for a bit."

"Sounds exciting, I didn't even know Mike and Vanessa weren't your biological parents."

Things suddenly became awkward and they both stopped talking, if Cee Lo Green's newest single wasn't playing faintly in the distance background they could have heard a pin drop. "I found out a while ago it was a pretty big shock." Bloom paused for a moment and took things in a different direction, "So how are you? Is Megan still being a royal pain?"

She shrugged, "_Yes_! Aside from my annoying little sister, I'm good and enjoying every minute of college. What did you end up going to; with your GPA and mega brain I'm willing to bet you got in everywhere." Just as Bloom started wracking her mind for a good answer, Jordan's boss came out and told her to go back to work. "Sorry. Duty calls, maybe we'll get a chance to catch up later."

After promising she would, Bloom paid for the pizzas and started to advance towards the glass door. Just as she was about the reach for the handle she felt a hand on her shoulder, caustically the princess turned to her left. "Um hi?" Standing beside her was the middle aged woman who had been watching her. Now that Bloom was close enough to the woman she was able to get a better look at her, after giving her a quick once over Bloom cleared her voice. "Is there something I can help you with m'am?"

The woman didn't speak, Bloom slowly took a step away from her. "Are you she?" the woman final asked.

Bloom raised her eyebrows, "Am I who?"

"The Chosen One of course, the keeper of the Great Dragon's Flame? Tell me, are you she?"

Bloom blinked, how did this woman know she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame? Not many people on Earth even knew she was a fairy when she was in her civilian forum. That is unless she wasn't from Earth… "

As if she could read Bloom's mind she quickly imputed. "Relax. I know all about you, I have come here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Of what lies ahead of you dear child, the darkness in the light. You must be careful of the flames."

"Wait what does that even mean, "careful of the flames"?"

The woman looked left and right, "I have said too much as is young fairy. But trust me when I say stay away from the black flames." The woman looked alarmed, "I must go now. But bewared Bloom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Beware of the Black Flames, what are they even?_ Bloom questioned as she made her way back home to Love and Pet. Ever after five minutes of walking she couldn't shake the eerie feeling the mysterious woman's words had casted. For whatever reason she knew who Bloom really was, but the chosen one? What in Magix did that mean? After five years of living within the magical world, Bloom had been referred to any many things; keeper, guardian, fairy, goddess and princess. But never "the chosen one", as she thought of what the title could mean, a part of her felt somewhat better now that now she had something other than the future to dwell on. As she made it to Broadway Street, she compelled if telling the girls about the woman was a wise idea, after careful consideration she decided she would wait until they were back at Alfea and talk with Faragonda about it all and perhaps conduct some research…

Bloom stopped dead in her tracks, was she actually going to take a mysterious Earth woman's words that seriously? For all Bloom knew the woman needed mental help.

_I am being ridiculous, _she told herself as she opened Love and Pet's glass doors. _The only reason you are thinking this way is to keep yourself busy and not thinking about all the other issues that are ahead. Mom was right, I am such a day-dreamer. _As the red-head climbed the stairs leading up towards the Winx's apartment, she heard music blasting loudly. A grin formed on her face, apparently the packing was not the main objective being achieved at the moment, _I knew I shouldn't have left Stel in charge. _As Bloom crept closer towards the half-opened door, she peeked inside, sure enough Stella and Musa where dancing around and having fun. As where Tecna and Flora glared at the two in annoyance as they tried to pack things up. "Stella," Tecna started as she folded her arms, "If you don't mind some of us are trying to get some work done!"

The blonde princess made a face, "Come on Tec, let lose for once and have fun. Besides once we get back to Alfea we have to become serious adult teachers, live a little!" At that moment a certain grey and white bunny popped up from one of the boxes and began playing an air guitar. "See," Stella pointed towards Kiko, "Even Kiko here knows when to let his hair down."

From her hiding place outside the door, Bloom smiled, it was nice to see everyone together and having fun. "Hey," Musa stopped dancing, "Does anyone else smell pizza?"

"I don't know," Flora slowly made her way closer towards the door, "Maybe. Bloom should be back by now, even the guys said they were almost here."

_I probably should get in there,_ Bloom straightened and opened the door. With a smile on her face she said, "Did someone order pizza?"

"Hey Bloom, what took you so long?" Aisha asked as she helped take a few of the boxes off the tall pile Bloom had been carrying.

"I ran into an old friend of mine from high school, Jordan, who works there part-time. We lost track of time talking." Bloom explained, technically it _was _the truth, but not the entire truth. _After all I am being silly…_

Before anyone could inquire anything else, the door opened once more, revealing five tall and muscular men; the specialist. "Good evening ladies, word on the street is you need help packing for a move, am I correct?" Brandon asked as Stella raced over towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"That's right, we can use all the help we can get. This moving business is hard work," Stella complained as she smiled loving at her boyfriend." Not to mention stressful." She put a hand to her forehead, "Just talking about it makes my head hurt."

Tecna snorted, "Image how much harder it would be if you actually did something."

Stella spun around and made a face at Tecna who was cuddling up with Timmy, childishly she stuck her tong out at Tecna.

So wrapped up in her thoughts Bloom had hardly noticed Sky come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, he perched his head on her shoulder and gently kissed her on the cheek. "What no hello?" He said before his lips brushed against her neck.

A huh of red flashed across Bloom's face, "Sorry Sky. I was just thinking about something," Sky looked at her. Waiting for her to explain, "It is nothing." She slowly began, unsure of what to say to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?"

Bloom nodded, "I just ran into someone from my old Earth high school, that's all. Just was thinking of how things have changed, you know."

Sky nodded, "Things always do change. Things are changing right now, and once we return to Magix…" His voice trailed off.

"I know, let's just enjoy the magic of tonight. Shall we?" Bloom's simple suggestion pleased Sky as his lips met hers and the two kissed. However the kiss was lackluster to Bloom. Sky was right about one thing, things had changed. Especially between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bloom tossed and turned in her bed, her breathing became heavy and her hands made themselves into fists. She flopped her head left and right, grinding her teeth as she cried out.

"_Urgh!" Bloom cried, all she could see was darkness. "Where am I?" She asked out loud, trying to open her eyes, once she did so all that she could still see was complete and total darkness. Fear started to overtake her as she extended her hands to try and feel her way around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" _

_No response. _

_This wasn't good, she told herself as she endlessly waved her arms in mid-air, aspiring to feel or hit something, anything. Out of nowhere a chill came over her that she recognized as magical energy; she wasn't alone. "Hello, is anyone there?" She waited, still no response, Bloom rolled her eyes. This was getting old, she put her hands on her hips, "I know for a fact there is someone here, show yourself!" She raised her hands, ready for a fight. _

"_Chosen one," a voice echoed. "You have arrived."_

_Bloom's mouth dropped open, even though Bloom had no clue who this voice was, the words alone sent cold chills down her spin. "Who are you, why am I "the chosen one", what does that mean?"_

_There was a tisk-tisk noise, "You do not know who you really are, do you child?"_

"_I'm Bloom. Princess of Domino and fairy of the Dragon's Flame."_

"_No child, I asked you who you REALLY are."_

_Bloom stood there, mystified, how could someone say she didn't know who she was? She had spent the better part of five years figuring that all out. "What do you mean?"_

_There was a pause, "You really don't know, do you? For someone with such accomplishments at a young age you would think you would know by now."_

"_Know what?" Bloom asked. She waited and when there was no response she tried again and again asking, each time louder than before. "Please, tell me what I need to know."_

_Suddenly, the darkness was gone and there was a small flicker of blue light a few feet from where Bloom had been standing. Thankful for the ray of light, Bloom started to advance towards it, and abruptly stopped short. Just in time to. The once small ray of light had grown and formed into a fire, as it grew the hue of blue was darkened to black._

"_The Black Flames, beware!" The voice called as the fire got closer and closer towards Bloom. Instinctively, Bloom tried to call for her magic to handle her latest mess, but it was no good. Her magic was gone, and the fire was getting closer and closer. She was trapped. _

Bloom screamed as she jumped out of bed, sweat was pouring down her face and her heart was betting so loud it over-powered Stella snoring. Unlike times before, Bloom couldn't write this off as a bad dream. It was a vision, and whatever the Black Flames where they were after her, the chosen one.


End file.
